one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Freeman vs Mirai
It's a duel to see who has the greater firepower as Mirai of Senran Kagura (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) takes on Gordon Freeman of Half-Life (nominated by ZackAttackX) in Match 5 of Round Two of The Outsiders Tournament!! For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!!! For the continuation of the story, click here!! For John1Thousand's Master of Puppets Tournament, click here!!! The Interlude Within the city of the Mysterious Figure's World Mirai, gazing back at the carnage of her last, fight feels a shadow loom over her and soon is knocked to the ground. "Ow!" She rubbed her behind and looked up. Towering above was the former Black Mesa scientist: Gordon Freeman. "Holy! Who are you mister?" Mirai asked as she stood up, staring at the resistance soldier with curiosity in her eyes. Gordon blankly stared back, though he did raise an eyebrow. Mirai walked around the tall man, glancing to different areas of his body and completely stunned by it all. Never before has she seen such a goliath of a man! Gordon couldn't really care less and would've walked away had a new voice enter the fray. A maniacal and booming laughter sliced through the sky, echoing for many a moment and startling both the gothic Ninja and the Black Mesa scientist. "What was that?!" Mirai asked aloud and pointed to the sky. Gordon, being the silent and stoic man that he is, shrugged and proceeded to walk away, much to Mirai's dismay. "Hey wait! Come back!" In the dark room of the Mysterious Figure "Aw hell no!" The figure complained, irritated by Gordon's stoic approach. It glanced around it's dark room in search of a certain button. "Ah here it is!" The figure hunched down and pressed a red button atop one of the many panels situated below the many monitors scattered all throughout the dark room. "No more silly antics. I've had to my limits with those who spoil the fun!" And with that, the Mysterious Figure pressed down on the button. Back to Gordon and Mirai Mirai took a step forward and reached out to the resistance fighter. Doing so, earned a puff of red mist to the face and she stumbled back waving the mist away with her hands. Before she knew it, red entered her vision, filling her mind with hate and bloodlust. The same happened for Gordon, though his new, alien-like emotions were expressed in his signature stoic and silent look. He turned around, his revolver in hand and faced the Ninja. Mirai was already aiming her umbrella gun at the scientist, her eyes glowing crimson-red. The Melee TIME FOR A BEATDOWN OF THE CENTURY! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Shots rang out from the revolver, but the bullets bounced off of Mirai's now unfolded umbrella. The tip of the accessory flipped open and several machine gun rounds followed afterwards. However, it's poor accuracy missed the most vital and unprotected area of Gordon's body: His face. The rounds clanged off of the scientist's sturdy armour as he began walking over to the Ninja. Mirai's umbrella clicked empty, much to her dismay. Right as she realized this, Gordon smashed her on the head with both hands, causing her to bounce into the air a bit. He followed up with two punches to the stomach and then a 'THIS IS SPARTA' kick to the face, launching the goth out of the alleyway and sprawled out on the street. She kipped-up, despite her thick and heavy dress, and lifted her skirt up. (50 seconds) A massive 50 Caliber turret was produced from this action. "Take this!" She called out and the turret sprayed a metal-storm at the scientist. Gordon took cover behind a very convenient fire hydrant. He peeked out, a submachine gun in hand, and returned fire when the turret overheated. Mirai felt the heat running up her lower torso, and put away the skirt turret. She gracefully ran and dove above the fire hydrant. Gordon got up to return fire once again and got kick to the face as a reward. He was knocked back a couple of feet while Mirai rushed at him with her umbrella raised. A couple of umbrella smacks later and Gordon became dizzy, stars flying around in his vision. Her opponent dazed, Mirai lunged at him and gave Mr. Freeman half a dozen jump kicks to the chest. She ended the combo with a drop kick, sending poor Gordon flying across the street. (40 seconds) He tumbled hard along the pavement before coming to a screeching halt. Prone on the ground, Gordon pried his eyes from the pavement and up. Mirai was attempting to close the distance between them and she was doing so quite fast. Then his mind surged with a brilliant plan. Gordon, as Mirai was literally three feet away, got up and ran the opposite direction, leaving behind a couple of 'gifts' for the Ninja. "Get back here!" She yelled at him and brought up her umbrella gun. Something tapped her left foot and she looked down. Two dark spheres were leaning on her foot. "Why you-" She didn't finish her sentence, opting to unfurl her umbrella and jump atop it right as Gordon's grenades exploded. The force sent her flying high into the air, which she didn't mind. She held her umbrella above her head and the wind kept her aloft. (30 seconds) Gordon turned around and noticed this. The scientist looked to the side and found very convenient gun store just inches away. He punched the glass window, shattering it shards, and reached in. Just as Mirai whipped out a couple of Kunai, Gordon's hands gripped on a handle and he pulled it out. It was a Shotgun! He pumped it to load a shell and took a couple of potshots at the airborne Ninja. Mirai, twisting her body and umbrella so she evade the pellets sailing at her, tossed her Kunai at the scientist. But Gordon's aim was unmatched and the Ninja tools were knocked out of the air by shotgun shells. Eventually, a couple of the shotgun pellets struck true and drove into the soft material keeping Mirai's umbrella hovering in the air. With her umbrella now out of commission, Mirai fell to the ground, creating a small crater on the pavement upon impact. (20 seconds) Mirai, her face bruised and scraped bloody from her rough crash-landing, took her face off of the cement and glared dangerously at her enemy. Her red-mist induced bloodlust had faded, but her very own bloodlust had kicked in, fuelled by her anger and drive to emerge victorious. "Bastard... You'll pay!" She recovered and lifted her skirt once again. Instead of another turret, a massive tank was created, lifting the Ninja onto it's cockpit as it emerged piece by piece. Gordon's bloodlust had also faded. However, unlike his opponent, he was more clear-headed and kept his cool despite the massive war vehicle displayed before him. He took off in the opposite direction in a zig-zag pattern, evading machine gun fire and tank rounds. Much of the surrounding environment was caught in the crossfire, rubble raining in the air as tank rounds obliterated buildings shops. His armoured suit served him well, as the occasional machine gun bullet bounced off it and fell harmlessly to the pavement. He turned the corner of a building just in time to avoid being decimated by a tank round. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" (10 seconds) The scientist caught his breath, exhausted from getting chased like a wanted man. He searched his mind for any viable options, yet they all seemed so futile in the face of a massive tank. A light gleamed to his right and he glacned in that direction. (7 seconds) Mirai, from within her tank, neared the corner that her enemy had turned, a look of confident triumph on her face. "GET BACK HERE!" The intercom attacked on the outside of her tank relayed these words to the outside world. Not a moment later and Gordon emerged from his hiding spot with a new weapon in hand. Squinting her eyes on the scope inside the tank, Mirai began to panic at the sight of her enemy's newfound rocket launcher. She pressed a button a nearby panel and her tank fired another round. Gordon merely sidestepped and the tank round obliterated the clothing store behind him. He aimed his new weapon into the air and squeezed the trigger, launching a missile into the air. He turned his back and began walking away, much to Mirai's confusion. What she failed to realize would've been her final mistake as Gordon's missile descended and slammed into her tank, destroying the vehicle and sending the gothic Ninja flying out of the cockpit and landing face-first onto the cement. KO!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Gordon kept walking, as badasses don't look at explosions. He turned another corner and bumped into someone. Again. This time it was a man in black armour. "Who are you?" The man asked. A blond-haired woman ran beside him with a puzzled look on her face. "He must be another one just like us." She told him. Gordon wasn't having it, whipped a pistol from it's holster, attached to his back, and aimed it at the newcomers. "What the hell?" The woman asked aloud. The armoured man hopped in front of her and put his arms up in an X fashion. "Millia, you go on ahead. I'll deal with this man." The woman opened her mouth to argue, but changed her mind before she spoke. "Good luck Panther." She said before running past Gordon in a hurry. "I don't know who you are. But I don't care. Have at thee!" The man lunged with his suit's claws extended. The Result This melee's winner is... Gordon Freeman!!! (Plays Apprehension and Evasion, Half-Life 2) Atop the pedestal, Gordon is seen looking out in the distance, a pistol in his left hand and a burned cloth in the other. The Voting Gordon Freeman: 29 Votes Mirai: 25 Votes Gordon Freeman advances to Round Three!!! Other Thumbnails :) Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees